Is this a Hint of a Blooming Love?
by BladeAndNekoAdventures
Summary: Rich!Izaya, Gardener!Shizuo AU based by a mini story :3 Two shot!
1. Flower Crowns

**Title: **Is this a Hint of a Blooming Love?

**Rated: **T for language

**Pairing: **Shizaya (ShizuoxIzaya)

**This story has shounen ai = boy love **_you have been warned._

**Quick AN: **_Neko here fresh and live for the first time nyan~_ 'ω')ﾉ _Anyways, this story is based by (again) a cute mini story by 七 三 (pixiv) all credits to the artist, scanlations, translations, etc. Neko will give you some of her OWN ideas soon enough. _(`･ω･´)ゞ _Yessir~_ _This is in Shizuo's POV._

******Disclaimer:** I don't own _Durarara!_ nor its characters. Or this doujinshi.

* * *

In the gazebo and garden of the Orihara property, Izaya decided to show his face in my work again..

"...Is it okay?" I asked unsure with an annoyed facial feature, leaning an arm on the edge. I was wearing my usual attire of a fresh white dress shirt and brown trousers. "A young master personally serving tea."

"It's fine, it's fine~" The raven required with a smile, a hand in his pocket. He held a tea-tray asset for tea for two in the other. Today he was wearing his grey suit and auburn tie.

"Well, you're in the way of my work, so go home." I denied the offer of tea.

"Eeeeh, how meeean~ Well for now your job is to drink tea with me." He reported back.

'_I'm gonna kill him sooner than later...' _So I ended up having tea with him..

"Like I said, are you such an idiot that you willfully come into other people's rooms to drink tea!" I barked at him.

He looked bored as he casually sipped his tea looking at me with those crimson irises. "It's fine... It's thanks to me that my servant is able to drink such expensive tea he would never be able to taste otherwise." Why that little-

I leaned in a bit with my fist in front on the table. "It's not fine! This is making me skip out of work and you, young master are being persistent and not listening to a word I say and it's making me angry!" Already having a vein throb visible.

Izaya pointed to my untouched cup. "Your tea's getting cold, and after I went to all the trouble too." He said lazily, ignoring the subject.

"...! ... ...I'll drink but still." I sighed with defeat, having a sip of the warm liquid. .. It needs sugar..

**The Next Day;**

In the morning, this time the girls came into my daily routes of watering the plants. "Shizuo-saaaa-n~ hey, hey, hey, make us some flower crowns! Lots of them!" Mairu insisted with a big smile. Wearing a flowing green lined dress with a grey ribbon, a bonnet and brown tights.

There clinging on to her younger sister. Kururi wore a black frilly with white lace dress with a matching headband. "Please..." She timidly finished her sister's sentence.

Slightly confused of why, but I answered with "Ok... Wait in my room later and I'll make some for you." to them. Unlike Izaya they don't really annoy me. I nibbled on my cigarette of the day. Well at least Kururi doesn't..

"We saw some of them the other day and they were so cute!" Mairu added on as the explanation why.

Taking a bucket for the flowers. "Aaah, I see." I reported back.

Back in the gazebo, silent occurred as I swiftly was making the flower crowns delicately. The crown so far was made of varieties of flowers of colour it twinkled with grace. Theading through the crown, a blanked face Izaya gave a bored stare at my work sipping from his cup. "... I'm a nice person, so you know I'll listen to you... So what the hell are you doing, Shizu-chan?" He insisted.

Of course he would be here again. "How should I know. The young mistresses requested it." I replied continuing to thread the flowers into a crown. "Alright. One down."

"Those two..." Izaya lead off while setting down his cup.

"It's your house, you should help too." I complained giving him an irritated look.

"Why me?" He gave an annoyed look back, raising an eyebrow. He switched positions to resting his chin on his palm.

"Then leave me the hell alone." I answered.

"Fine~ I'll do it." He gave a light 'hmmph'. "But, I have no idea how to make these. How do you do it?" the raven asked.

Looking at the new bunch of flowers to use I answered him."It's not like there's any specific way to learn how to do it. You just turn it in a circle like this and feel it out." I explained.

"Hey Shizu-chan, was that supposed to be human speech? Explain it again, I don't get it." Izaya taunted me.

He's so dead-"Shut up, I'm going to kill you!" I barked back. Moments later with a sigh, I picked up the bunch from before and began making the second crown. "Here, watch closely. It'll be dark by the time you finally do it." I assured him while I tied the flowers together.

Izaya watched closely with a peaceful smile on his face. "Hmmmm... How beautiful." he added.

"...Hey, why are you always coming here? Shouldn't you be busy with your high-class friends." I questioned looking up at him, curious.

Izaya's smile became a grin "...I wonder..." he finished off with. Without a quick reply I thought that I would continue on the crown. Then I noticed that he stood up and was dangerously close to my face. "Do you want to know? But what would you do about it when you know." He said smirking. Not breaking eye contact with me. "For example, what will do you do to me if I tell you?"

_This guy always speaks in circles, so I often don't get what he's saying.. But...  
_  
"For example... If it weren't for social standing or my parentage. Would you leave?" He says with a serious face. I dropped my cigarette on the floor and gave Izaya a shocked face. "Pffft.." Then the bastard starts shaking, trying so hard not to laugh. "Shizu-chan, stop with that suffering face... I'm joking, so seriously, stop. Thinking doesn't suit you." He starts chuckling."Pfffft.. I can't handle it..." As he holds his mouth and puts out his hand as a signal to stop. You got to be kidding me- My face went dark and a vein popped out.

"Oh, is that right? I hope you choke and die on your laughter." I growled out.

Settling in with the laughter Izaya replied with "You're so nice~ Shizu-chan. Mmph." I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Bastard." Still annoyed with his attitude. "I told you to stop calling me that. I'll break your jaw." I threaten him. Leaning into his face, he looked slightly bored again.

_He's always smiling and laughing in order to hide his real intentions. I understand at least that much about him.  
_  
After letting him go, he went on and on again... "What's wrong, are you shy? That wasn't a compliment. How gross." Another vein hit it's way to my face.

_Aah, whatever. it's not like we're dating. This guy's completely bothersome, but I think it's just his nature._

'_I'm getting irritated with this...' ... _'rustles_'_ My eyes noticed and met the finished crown from before, I began reaching for it.

"Besides- I need employees. I can't do the cooking and washing by myself, you know. Well, even if I hate it, it's the safest here, riding my parent's coat tails like a caged bird. There's no unnecessary risks..." As Izaya went on, resting his chin in his hand again with his eyes closed. Eventually through that speech, I plopped the flowers on his head. He gave me a surprised face when he opened his eyes again seconds later. It shut him up at least..

The crown gave its twinkle while I re-lit a new cigarette. Through the corner of my eye I looked to Izaya. Silent fell. "..." More awkward silent.

"...What. The hell is this?" Izaya questioned referring to the crown, pointing up to it.

"What. Shut up." Closing my eyes to try to block him out.

Taking off the crown, resting his forehead on his hands. "Aaah~~~~ Seriously. Shizu-chan, _die_." He sighed out, with a hint of blush.

"You die." I plainly stated back, continuing to smoke facing the other way.

**A ****distance away, we have two figures spying on the two love birds.**

Mairu peeked from the tree. "Kuru-nee... What do you make of that." She asked with a twinkle.

Peering out behind the tree like her twin "...Approve." (Absolutely love it.) Kururi replied holding her nose.

* * *

**AN: Waaaaah~ Neko's finally done the first part! (ﾉ ´ w ` )ﾉ **

**I'll see you again in the second act nyan. ・ω・)ﾉ:｡**


	2. Encounterments and Thorns

**Title: **Is this a Hint of a Blooming Love?

**Rated: **T for language

**Pairing: **Shizaya (ShizuoxIzaya)

**This story has shounen ai = boy love **_you have been warned._

**Quick AN: **_Hello again~ _'ω')ﾉ _Thank you for the support for the first chapter nyan. Again, this story is based by a cute mini story by 七 三 __(pixiv) all credits to the artist, scanlations, translations, etc. In Shizuo's POV. _(ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Durarara!_ nor its characters. Or this doujinshi.

* * *

_When I first came into this new life..._

Back then I was around 15..

The master showed me around the manner and the garden. There was where I first met Izaya Orihara.."I'll introduce you. Shizuo-kun, these are my children, Izaya, and the twins, Kururi and Mairu." The master comforted me with a guardian's gesture putting his hand on my shoulder as he introduced his children to me. I wore a neutral expression when I saw the three figures.

A boy around the same age as me, with crimson irises, and ivory black hair. Wearing a paled sweater vest, grey shirt and black pants. And two girls who wore navy dresses and mary janes. One with a long braided ponytail and the other's hair kept short. Unlike their brother, the twins had more of brown hair and eyes. The boy turned his head towards us as the master said that.

"Aah. Father, welcome home. Who is your companion?" Izaya asked as the girls jumped into his arms, Mairu laughing and Kururi clinging to his arm.

"He'll be working here starting tomorrow. In the garden I think." He replied.

"Heh. He's about my age? Hey, you two greet him too." Izaya required going back to the twins.

"Father..." Kururi welcomed her father home.

"...Hello" I spoke, _'The three of them look like dolls. And have weird names.'_

"Hello. Please, pardon my sisters' rudeness." Izaya greeted back, excusing his sisters. His eyelashes fluttered closed with a smile upon his face.

"A new big brother?" Mairu wondered, looking quite curious looking up to me. Still clinging onto her brother's waist as well as Kururi was.  
Looking back, "Please get along with us." Izaya said to me with a grin, half opening his eyes.

_What a weird guy. I can't stomach how he laugh at the worst things. That was my first impression of Izaya._

In the soft grass dozing off, I cracked open an eye and gave a soft grunt. Slowly sitting up using my hands as support. 'Aah. Basking in the sun is the best...' I went back closing my eyes and praising the sun's warmth, it felt so nice, unconsciously leaning towards that heat, my face kind of resembled a cat's. Everything still fuzzy, I went back into thought.

_The master who picked me up and brought me here._ An image of a young Shizuo appeared with an unsure face to accept the hand in which now belonged to his current master_ ...That is, Izaya's father. He noticed I was about the same age as his son and called me out. Whenever I went, there were always an incident involving violence, so I couldn't hold a job. But he told me that I could be a gardener here._ Image of young Shizuo and the master's back side showing as a memory coming from the past till now. _This job really suits me thought. Flowers and trees can't say anything that will piss me off._

I took out a new cigarette, lit it and took a long drag. 'I'm seriously indebted to him...' _I always wanted to live such a quiet way ...right now I'm at peace. _I deeply thought, closing my eyes, eyebrows collided to the middle and up into a grateful face. Inhaling the scent of morning dew and grass._ And yet._ I open my eyes to see an upside down smug looking Izaya grinning at me. My face turned dark and gave a look of irritation, and annoyance. A vein popped out from the side of my face as I clenched my teeth giving a _'tch'_ knotting my eyebrows at the sight. Why..

_This bastard who completely destroys my peacefulness lives in this house too._

As it turned out, there was Izaya swatting down and leaning down to my head, playing with my strains of blonde hair. "Oh. You woke up. And here I thought I had a chance to end your life. Too bad~" He sighed playfully, as well as with a smudged look still on his face.

"Oi. Get your unpleasant face out of here." I gave him another irritated glare, while gripping his hand away from my face. Of all things to wake me up..

And right when I feel at 'peace'. "That hurts, let go you beast." he snickered. "Really, you need to watch your words! I left you alone and you have nothing to talk to but the grass and flowers, so I decided to grace you with my handsome face so that you wouldn't be lonely-" He ranted on about himself. You're the one who should watch their words..

**-IGNORE-**

I didn't bother listening thought turning the other way. Giving a dark face, knotted my eyebrows together and bit inside of my cheeks. Hopefully it's get an impression that I want him to stop talking and go away. I started to get up and walk to continue the garden work. "Eeeeh, Shizu-chan, where are you going. Let's play, I'm bored." He explained plainly, no real reason behind it at all.. Since he noticed me not listening to a word he's saying. He showed me a "play with me" whine look, I countered back with a "no way in hell." expression, glancing back.

"No way. I got work to do." I protested truthfully. Also because I really wasn't up for more than what I can handle.  
"You were just sleeping. Fast asleep~" He counter backed with a laugh, shrugging his shoulders and raising his elbows over to his sides.

"I was just taking a short break!" Snapping back, I defended myself, baring my fangs at him. So much noise in the morning..

'...Was I smoking before I fell asleep? Aaah, whatever.' I questioned myself of the disappearance of my cigarette. Over checking the grass to find nothing there.

"..." Izaya gave a sigh bubble and seemed as thought he was thinking of something. A tilted to his head and his fingers in a fist motion with his index finger out just around his lips."If you won't play with me, I'll tell my father a whole bunch of half-truths and get you fired." He stated without a doubt about it.

What.. My face grew pale at that comment, opened my mouth slightly making the 'he wouldn't...' face, lighting struck and cracked the background in my head. "And there in lies the problem." He goes on smart-assedly with a twinkle. Pointing with his index finger out. "I wonder what house would employ you if we don't." He explained with a grin. _...He's the worst._ "Fufufu~" Izaya 1, Shizuo 0.

I gave a sigh and went along with the day. Today we went to the greenhouse to check upon the flowers and plants. I brought along a bucket of thorny roses and flicked open my switch blade starting to de-thorn the rose in front of me. While cutting the thorns off, Izaya decided to open his mouth again. "Hey. Shizu-chan, are you well versed in the language of the flowers?" He asked with wonder, resting his chin on his palm again, with a smile of victory from before.

"Huh? Not at all." With my eyes closed, I answered. I really wasn't interested in the subject, carrying on with my work. Putting the de-thorned rose away.

"How are you supposed to take care of flowers with such an indifferent attitude." He proclaimed with huff.  
I picked up a new thorn stemmed rose up and started plucking the thorns off with the knife again. "Intuition." I stated with a twinkle, It always worked so far.

He pffted. "Bwaha. Are you serious!? Just letting it grow wild huh." He gave a chuckle. "What are you doing?" He asked again. What is this, 20 questions? His figure shifted into another position. He stood up and used his arms on the table to support his weight while he leaned in. With a tilt of his head to see what I was doing, fixing his eyes to me than the primrose faded rose in front of me.

"I'm taking the thorns off of this rose." I explained matter-of-factly, holding the stem of the fore told flower. What else does it look like..

As if he thought otherwise, "But there are no thorns on the roses in the house's flower vases." he proclaimed as defense.

Finishing another one, "That's because I took all of those off already." continuing the subject.

"Hmmm, so are you free now? Shizu-chan." He really is pestering...

"...Will you just die?" I complained again. There'll be some peace and quiet..

He walked up and over to the flower pots that are next in line. "And these lilies? I know what these are at least." He asked with his hands behind his back and stepped towards them leaning a tad in. White lilies to be exact.

"I haven't harvested their pollen yet so don't touch them. You'll get dirty." Really, why can't there be a day where Izaya WON'T bother me and my work..

"You don't need to pamper me." He explained with a light smile. "So what are these." He referred to the marigolds, the color of their name, a frilly flower it was.

Annoying.. "They'll make your hands reek so don't touch them." I protested back.

"Eeeh~ Then what about these blue ones" Continuing on with the blue stars, quick in a flash. The blue stars stood tall and proud, looking like long ended sea stars.

"They'll give you a rash so Do. Not. Touch. Them." You're annoying me..

"Okay then~" He concluded, flashing a playful smile at me with a songnote flying about.

"Aaaah, you're so annoying, sit still you bastard!" I barked, really irritated at this point, for a red anger mark appearing on my head. That's it.. "Tch." I stood up using my hand supporting me, getting up "Izaya!" I grabbed Izaya's black tie. And pulled him up and towards my face, he wasn't ready for that was he. Looking at me with widen eyes and caramel irises clashed with crimson. I leaned towards him, losing my temper I admitted, "Whatever you do, it bothers me." Izaya looked at me, a little shocked at first, hurt even. But it was true. "I cannot face the master like this." I said.

Then, Izaya's face expressions changed. Into more of an expression as if he was sorry, firmed eyes and his eyelashes deepen. He leaned in even more closer, despised the distance between the two of us already.

Reaching for my lips, while I was going to say something.. "That's fine, so just keep quiet-" My eyes went wide. Izaya's voice got cut off as something warm and soft pressed on to my lips ...

* * *

**AN: **_Sadly, this is where the mini story ended. o(╥﹏╥)o Since Neko didn't like this ending at all... (hmmph, hmmph) should Neko continue with her own ideas for this story~? (￣ω￣) Till the next update(?) Baii-nyan ._ω.)ﾉ


End file.
